


Sympathy

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Series: Catharsis [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Completed until further notice, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Platonic Relationship, aromantic Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: Tsuna's classmate is gay





	Sympathy

Gokudera Hayato was gay, and in love with the most popular boy in class.

It was a strange discovery, Tsuna thought, and it wasn't too much of a stretch to see why no one else could tell. Gokudera Hayato was a loner, popular with the girls but still didn't care to make friends. He would almost seem adverse to making friends, looking from the way he bared his teeth at anyone who would try. No one was close enough for him to say anything, and no one really tried to look. Except for Tsuna that is.

But to be fair Tsuna didn't really have anything else to care about.

Gokudera was an enigma, one Tsuna would rather not get too close to because he knew that whatever thoughts the delinquent had about Yamamoto, it would never come true. Tsuna's heart ached for the guy, sympathetic, but not enough to pity him.

Yamamoto Takeshi did, after all, have a girlfriend. Him and Sasagawa were basically meant to be from the start and anyone watching could tell that they were happy. Tsuna didn't quite want to interfere, and yet if Gokudera did make any effort to break them apart, Tsuna probably would.

He was, in a loose sense of the word, friends with the couple after all.

* * *

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn-sensei wasn't above the name calling, but Tsuna would probably choose him above the rest of the staff at Namimori High. It was something about the way he was equally awful to everyone that made Tsuna trust the guy at least a little. Didn't help improve his grades in Math though.

"Your results are somehow slipping even further. You seem to be able to understand the work I gave, which is more than what I can say for your other results, but you still are getting under average scores."

Reborn's hand squashed Tsuna's hair in slight anger. "Am I not pushing hard enough?"

Tsuna mumbled a half assed apology, to which Reborn responded with a backhand on his forehead. While rubbing where the bruise would form later, he wondered how this asshole became a teacher.

"In any case, I got Gokudera to help you out. Especially in your science."

Eh..?

"B-but Gokudera-san must be busy, I shouldn't get in his way-"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. What I say goes."

With a low sigh, Tsuna walked away from the teacher. He probably couldn't fight against his decision anyway. Any time he tried would lead to failure. He walked over to the delinquent, and tried not to flinch back at the stares of his whispering classmates. He couldn't help hesitating when Gokudera glared at him though. He turned his head back at Reborn, who smirked.

Damn bastard.

He gave a long drawn sigh. "Sorry, Gokudera-san. I didn't mean to disturb you." He fixes his eyes on the air next to Gokudera's head. "It's just that," he searched for the words, "my results are quite...bad." Gokudera snorts and Tsuna tries to ignore the gurgling feeling in his stomach. "Reborn-Sensei told me to ask you if you could help me?"

He waits for the immediate decline, but doesn't receive it. Instead, the delinquent thought for a bit, and gave what seemed to be a glare at their teacher. Tsuna could relate. But like everyone else who ever dared to fight Reborn, Gokudera lost and nodded tiredly.

He turned away, and Tsuna didn't need to look to tell that the gaze was directed at Yamamoto. His chest panged, for what seemed to be sympathy more than anything.

Not wanting to involve himself, Tsuna walked away, slowly and deliberately since he didn't want to fall.

Falling was bad after all.

* * *

When Tsuna found his way to Gokudera's apartment for their tutoring session, he was a bit surprised to see Yamamoto there. Miura Haru from Class 1 was also there for whatever reason.

"Haha, sorry Tsuna, mind if I drop in for the session too?"

Tsuna shrugged. Wasn't his call.

Gokudera appeared a few moments after that, and if it wasn't for the fact that Tsuna had been watching him for a while now, he would've missed the tension in Gokudera's shoulders when Yamamoto brushed against him.

Miura, for what it was worth, was more useful than Gokudera, as it were. He didn't quite know what Reborn was thinking when he suggested Gokudera. The guy could probably teach a university, but he couldn't exactly simplify it to Tsuna levels.

So Miura took over the lesson, and Gokudera cut in whenever he thought necessary and Tsuna learned more in those three hours than he had in his life. It was an eye opener at least.

But even so, he found himself getting distracted whenever Gokudera would lean in just a hint closer than required to help Yamamoto over his homework, or when he would watch Yamamoto with dazed eyes when the guy was busy, or when he flinched away if they so much as brush against each other.

Tsuna was getting awkward just watching them.

At one point they decided to take a break. Plus, Haru had to go home. Tsuna volunteered to go get some drinks after he noticed the bareness of Gokudera's pantry and fridge, meanwhile also walking Haru to the station.

When he returned to the apartment, Yamamoto was asleep and Gokudera was carding his palm through the baseball player's hair. His face was far softer than Tsuna had ever seen. There was no doubt about it.

Gokudera was gay.

It was at that moment that Gokudera's head turned and faced Tsuna. His arm withdrew quickly, and he flushed, face pale and terrified. He probably thought Tsuna would find him disgusting or some sort.

Instead Tsuna sat down and patted him awkwardly on the head.

"It's okay." He murmured quietly. "It's okay."

He didn't need to see the beginnings of water in Gokudera's eyes to know that it really, really was not. 

Yamamoto slept on. 


End file.
